Los Santos Police Department
The Los Santos Police Department, along with the [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'Blaine County Sheriff's Office']] and the [[San Andreas State Police|'San Andreas State Police']], make up the executive branch of Los Santos; together they ensure that the law is upheld and enforced. __TOC__ Chain of Command [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]' '''is the '''Chief of Police', and the Assistant Chief of Police is [[Thomas Metzger|'Thomas Metzger']]. ''' From there, the rankings are Captain, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Corporal, Senior Officer, Officer, and Cadet. Cadet call-signs begin with 5 (as in, '''5xx), while Cadets who have been cleared for solo patrol have call-signs that begin with 6 (as in, 6xx.) Rankings Certifications [[Criminal Investigation Division (CID)|'Criminal Investigation Division (CID)']] There are currently six detectives a part of the LSPD assigned to the CID. Detectives [[Vladimir Raven|'Raven']], [[Olivia Copper|'Copper']], [[Thomas Metzger|'Metzger']], [[Darrel McCormik|'McCormik']], [[Kareem Lyon|'Lyon']], and [[Emily Reinhart|'Reinhart']]. (While the '''CID' has been dissolved, this information will not be deleted, as it helps people identify who prominent Detectives are.)'' K9 Unit * Chief Gus - [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] * Assistant Chief - * Captain - * Lieutenant Zero - [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']] * Sergeant Ghost - [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] * Sergeant Dog 74 - [[Owen Svensen|'Owen Svensen']] * Corporal Bullet - [[AJ Hunter|'AJ Hunter']] Former Members * [[Dante Wolf|'Dante Wolf']] - Transferred to the BCSO. | January 5th, 2020 * [[Richard Dark|'Richard Dark']] - Transferred to the BCSO. | January 1st, 2020 * [[Adam Hopping|'Adam Hopping']] - Transferred to the BCSO. | December 24th, 2019 * [[Maverick Shaw|'Maverick Shaw']] - Killed in the line of duty. | December 13th, 2019 * [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] - Transferred back to the SASP. | December 6th, 2019 * [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] - Transferred to the BCSO. | September 25th, 2019 * [[Ben Casanova|'Ben Casanova']] - Transferred to the BCSO. | October 20th, 2019 * [[Sher Singh|'Sher Singh']] - Resigned. * [[Charles Delaney|'Charles Delaney']] - Resigned. * [[Richard Hard|'Richard Hard']] - Removed from PD Roster/Inactive. * [[Sur Lee|'Sur Lee']] - Fired. SoundCloud * PDMF performed by Rose - [https://soundcloud.com/rose-21704210/pdmf here]. Archive Crime Scene Investigation (CSI) * [[Walter Lowe|'Walter Lowe']] - Forensic Analyst / Medical Examiner The CSI was an idea in the works, due to the newly implemented evidence system. However, the idea of a CSI Division was denied by High Command. Gallery LSPD.png|Mission Row Police Department RavenChiefNew2.png|Chief of Police Vladimir Raven MetzgerNew.png|Captain Thomas Metzger Jack Ripley.png|Lieutenant Jack Ripley Sargemp5.png|Sergeant Brittany Angel OwenSvensonNew.png|Sergeant Owen Svensen Castermannew.png|Corporal Alex Casterman AJhunter2.PNG|Corporal AJ Hunter McClane.png|Corporal Stephen McClane V3.png|Senior Officer Frank Williams Kareem Lyon.png|Senior Officer Kareem Lyon Emma12.png|Senior Officer Emma Dupont Gussy.PNG|Senior Officer Gus Gorman DarrelMcCormikLSPD.png|Senior Officer Darrel McCormik Emily_Reinhart_Acaibear_01.png|Senior Officer Emily Reinhart DamienAlexander.png|Senior Officer Damien Alexander Jordan Steele On Duty.png|Officer Jordan Steele Malton.png|Officer Lance Malton Pred updated.png|Officer Kyle Pred Bidwell.png|Officer Jason Bidwell TJ MackNew.png|Officer TJ Mack BodeanTuckerLSPD.png|Officer Bodean Tucker ValentineNew.png|Officer Casey Valentine Murphy2.PNG|Officer Michael Murphy Mccree.PNG|Officer Bexar McCree Baas.png|Officer Sam Baas Garry.png|Officer Garry Berry Miller.png|Officer Jack Miller WintersNew.png|Officer Scarlett Winters A better pc of light.png|Officer Kira Light TorettiLSPD.png|Cadet Domenic Toretti Davenport.png|Cadet Jack Davenport VladReznikLSPD.png|Cadet Vladimir Reznik BrianKnightLSPD.png|Cadet Brian Knight LSPD Advertisment GTAV.png Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments